The Adventures of Thras Nyl: Imperial Valley Girl
by Sherlock
Summary: Have the Rogues finally met their match in the Imperial Valley Girl?


This story was written for the sole purpose of entertainment. No copyright infringement or harm is intended.
    The characters you know are owned by George Lucas, all others are property of the Author.

* * *

**The Adventures of Thras Nyl: Imperial Valley Girl**

Tycho poked his head into Wedge's office, clearing his throat to get the General's attention.

Wedge looked up from his datapad just long enough to wave Tycho into the room. His second-in-command sat heavily down on the chair across from Wedge, leaning one elbow on the corner of Wedge's desk.

"Is he here?" Wedge asked, without looking up.

"Uh, yeah, he's here, but"

Wedge finally looked up. "But what?"

"Uhwell" Tycho shifted in his chair, not sure what to say to his commander.

"Oh, for Hoth's sake, Tych. Spit it out."

"Well, I met him in the hanger, like you said. He's not really what I expected."

"Well, what did you expect? The man is an Imperial! He's not like the rest of us!" Wedge's hand slammed down on the desk, making his datapad hop several centimeters to the left. "Damn General Cracken for sending an ex-Imp to join the Rogues. I mean, this time last month Thras Nyl would have been _shooting_ at us, not flying with us."

Tycho raised a finger to interrupt the rant that he had heard several times since the transfer order had come through. "He's waiting in the hall. He wanted to report to you as soon as he got here."

Wedge sighed in resignation. "All right. Show him in."

Tycho cleared his throat again. "I warn you, Wedge, he is not at all like what you are expecting. I'm beginning to wonder if you were right, that he wouldn't fit in here."

Wedge grunted. "We'll see."

Tycho let out a long sigh. "I'll go get him." He rose and went over to the door. He stuck the upper half of his body through and beckoned to someone just out of sight.

The man who entered was tall, nearing two meters, with dark brown hair and intimidating eyes. He crossed the room, studying every aspect of it, before his eyes met Wedge's. The intense blue eyes flew wide open, and he walked over to the side of the desk that Wedge sat on. Then he spoke

"Ohmagawd. You are Wedge Antilles!!! I have, like, so wanted to meet you!!"

Wedge's eyes enlarged to the point where Tycho thought they might take over his entire face. "Uhyes. I am General Antilles," he managed to stammer.

"This is so mega cool!" Thras continued, shaking Wedge's hand until Tycho thought it might just pop right off the end of his arm. "Like, you know?"

Wedge looked frantically from Thras to Tycho. The Colonel just stood there, as stunned as he had been in the hanger.

"You have no idea," Thras continued, "how much I have, like, so looked forward to this." His eyes danced in his head like a Hutt slave girl. Wedge finally managed to get Nyl to release his hand, but the newest Rogue kept talking. "Wow, so this is your office. It is the living end!!"

"So," Tycho interrupted, noticing the look of irritation on Wedge's face. "What made you decide to defect?"

"Like I was telling you before, Colonel, I, like, always knew that I wanted to be a Rogue. People said no, you should be a TIE pilot. Pffffttwhatever!!" He held up his hand in front of his face to emphasize the last comment, then moved it to form the letter L and held it against his forehead. "Can you say losers?? Duh!" He then caught sight of Wedge's impressive display of medals hanging on the far wall. "Woah!!"

He scurried over to the wall, looking closely at the medals. Tycho looked over at Wedge and they exchanged a glance. The General took in a deep breath, holding it for a few moments before letting it out through his teeth.

At that moment Thras returned his attention to Wedge, who was obviously trying his best to keep his 'patient look' on his face. "You are just so brave!!" Thras enthused. "Look at all these medals."

"All right, that's it!! I have had it," Tycho said, throwing his hands in the air with exasperation. "An ex-Imp who wants to kill us all, we could have handled. But this..this." He pointed at Thras, at a complete loss for words. But even as agitated as he was, he still caught the slight movement in the hallway. He stormed straight out the door and there was the sound of a scuffle in the hall before he returned, dragging a struggling Wes Janson into the room.

Tycho pinned Wes against the inner wall of the office, practically lifting him off his feet as he did so. "What are you up to?"

Wes fought against Tycho's grip, but he couldn't do much as laughter had weakened him to the point where he would roll around on the ground if Tycho didn't have him stuck to the wall like a Frosian fire bug.

The sound of Wedge's outburst of laughter stopped Tycho in his tracks. "Let him down, Tycho, and I'll explain."

Tycho dropped Wes, who slumped to the floor. He was trying to catch his breath after nearly dying of laughter in the hallway. Wedge was trying his best not to laugh, but tears were beginning to form at the corners of his eyes and he had to clamp his right hand over his mouth. Tycho's frustration jumped another notch as he realized it was his turn to be at the wrong end of one of Wes' pranks. "What in the name of the Sith is going on?!?"

"Well," Wedge began, stifling another chuckle. "You made such a fuss about the way I reacted when I found out that Thras Nyl was joining the unit that we"

"Oh, let me tell him," Wes managed to gasp as he pulled himself upright, obviously enjoying the moment.

Wedge sighed and waved at Wes to continue. "You have to admit that it was pretty funny, Tycho."

The Colonel crossed his arms tightly over his chest. "_That_ remains to be seen, Lieutenant."

"I'm a Major, Tych."

"That's what you think."

Wes smirked at him then stuck out his tongue. "I got Duik here to play the role of the person that you least expected as an Imperial. And it was hilarious. Just wait 'til I tell Hobbie and Corran about this. They won't believe it." His eyes widened as a thought occurred to him. "Hey, maybe we could get a holocomedy out of thismake a lot of money. And I know exactly what we could call it."

Wedge shook his head. "Wes"

"No, just think of itThe Adventures of Thras Nyl: Imperial Valley Girl."

--The End--

(or is it just the beginning?)


End file.
